


Exchange Students

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: Geoff is an exchange student from France and Awsten is super cool.





	Exchange Students

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published on my wattpad account, @floralandfucking. i've never published on ao3 until now and i'm sorry if i did something wrong. i also apologies for any and all typos!

Exchange students were always the best. They barely understood the English language and they always believed what everyone told them. At least that was the case for Geoff Wigington. He was an exchange student from France, and everyone loved him. Even when they didn't understand him. The accent was thick and his words were slurred; the boy had a speech impediment.

The first day of junior year was a day he'd never forget. It was the day where he met the Awsten Knight. Awsten was the most popular kid in the 11th grade, everyone was friends with him, even when they crossed him a time or two. He was very forgiving. Cliche enough, they met while turning a corner to the library and they ran into each other. Geoff was the first to apologise, but he only spoke French at the time.

"Je suis désolé," The brown haired boy spoke, picking up the papers off of the floor, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, no, uh, you're the exchange student?" Awsten quizzed dumbly.

Geoff was confused by his words. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tilted his head to the side, gazing over Awsten and his horrid posture. He would've got yelled at for having posture like that

"Je ne peux pas parler anglais," He shook his head, hair covering one of his eyes.

"You are. Clearly." Awsten sighed a bit, noticing the other boys schedule. He pointed at it before picking it up off the pile of paper. Carefully, he went over the classes he had. They had almost all the same classes besides their language class and English.

"Name?" The blue haired boy asked carefully.

Geoff actually understood what it meant and nodded, speaking softly. "Geoff."

"Ge-off?"

He shook his head, "Non, Geoff. Jeff."

Awsten nodded. He guessed it was spelt the same as Jeff, Geoff wasn't even an idea. He thought about the brunette in front of him for a bit longer. Questions raced through Awsten's head: Why was he here? Could he ever learn English? Can they be friends, or more? The last one was a stretch, but he could only wish.

"Class, next?" Geoff spoke up, surprising Awsten for speaking in some English.

"Oh, math, uhm," Out of curiosity, he took Geoff's hand. He didn't pull away. Good. Quickly, the blue haired boy pulled the other to their shared math class. Surprisingly, it was a excel math class, not a standard 11th grade class.

As they walked in, Mr. Lewis, the teacher, smiled at the both of them.

"Bonjour, Geoff; Hello, Awsten," Mr. Lewis spoke fondly.

"Awsten, seeing you've already acquainted yourself with Geoff, you're going to be his guide today. Is that alright? His translator will be with him, as well, helping him. That'll only last for this term. Okay?"

Awsten nodded, "Of course, I would love to. I'm sure I'll be capable of helping him, seeing we have almost every class together."

"Thank you so much, Awsten, you're such a nice boy."

That's where their friendship actually started. It was all thanks to a corner and a math teacher. Now, two trimesters later, they were basically best friends with a few complications. They hung out a lot, Geoff had met both of Awsten's parents and Awsten had met Geoff's dad. It was odd to their parents, the boys were so close and they'd only known each other for a few months

Together, they went to both homecoming and prom together; winning cutest couple at both of them. No one dared to bother with the two, everyone saw them a power couple. To some people's surprise, the jocks protected them like their lives depended on it.

As for their parents, they didn't question the odd relationship between the two. It was like they were boyfriends, but it wasn't confirmed by the boys. Their parents thought they'd be cute together. Whenever they had dinner together, the boys would act even closer than normal, Geoff would be practically leaning on Awsten.

//flashback//

"How was school, boys?" Mrs. Knight asked, glancing at the boys over the top of her thick rimmed glass.

"It went well, yes," Geoff smiled slightly.

"Mhm, yeah, it was alright," Awsten added.

Under the table, their hands were intertwined and Awsten was stroking small circles on Geoff's. It kept both of them calm. Softly, he squeezed the other boy's hand, smiling up at him.

"I just got back your prom photo's, do you want to see them?" She spoke up again, gesturing to the packet of photos at the end of the table.

"Yes!" Geoff spoke excitedly, his face lighting up.

Mr. Wigington chuckled at his son. The smallest things made him happy. Awsten's mom pulled the photo's out of the envelope and handed them over to the boys. In the photos they were dressed in matching black and gray suits, their corsages also went together. It was a picture perfect moment. Geoff smiled wide once he saw the photos.

"We look.. Good!" His French accent was thick, but the words were still pronounced somewhat correctly.

Awsten smiled, "Yeah, we do look good, G."

Again, he looked over their photos. They all know these were going to get framed and put on the fire place in a day or two. No one minded that. Especially since the photo's were good and no shitty family photos from Walmart. 

//end of flashback//

It was now the summer. Awsten and Geoff had spent everyday together since school got out. Their parents weren't complaining whatsoever. It was cute to see them hanging out everyday and spending the night at each other's houses. As of now, they were at Awsten's while his parents were at dinner for an anniversary.

Sat up in Awsten's bed is where Geoff loved to spend most of his time, even when Awsten wasn't next to him because it still smelled of him. Some of the best things that've happened to him happened in Awsten's house.

It was late now, around 9:45, his parents were due home around 10. Currently, they were sat in Awsten's bed, Geoff straddling his hips. It was a pretty heated make out session; they weren't bothered by anyone. Awsten's hands were roaming underneath Geoff's shirt, it send jolts of energy up his spine. His hands were strangely cold and it made goosebumps appear on his skin. They were so caught up on each other, no one heard the front door open.

It was his parents. They were home, but the boys didn't know that. His bedroom door was shut, but the light was on. Mr. Knight went up the stairs, planning on check on the two. As he opened the door, he didn't realise what was happening.

"Hey Awsten, are y- Woah! Woah, woah!" His dad closed the door quickly, finally realising what was actually going on.

This made Awsten jolt and shove Geoff out of his lap to the other side of the bed. It's not that Awsten didn't want his dad to know they were dating, he just didn't want him to see that. He also didn't mean to hurt Geoff, but he did. Not physically, more like emotionally. The brunette didn't understand completely why he was pushed away so quickly. It felt like rejection. It was a form of rejection.

"Stay here," Awsten whispers, getting off of his bed, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Slowly, he exited the room, preparing himself to get yelled at by his father. They've never actually discussed his sexuality nor did they talk about his relationship with Geoff. As expect, his father was standing to the side of the door, a somewhat concerned look on his face.

Roughly, his dad coughs, "So, were you- ya know?" He asks.

"No, no we weren't, just kissing," The blue haired boy sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Alright... Does this make you guys, like, dating?" His dad asked carefully, trying to grasp at the conversation.

"Uh, um, yeah.. We are dating.." He trails off, fiddling with his fingers, not making eye contact with his father.

"Okay. Go back to him, then, he's probably confused." He smiles softly at his son, watching his face lighten up.

Quickly, Awsten nodded and slipped his way back into his room. He was greeted with Geoff curled up in his blankets, his back facing the door. Honestly, the brunette looked really peaceful. Softly, Awsten crawled back into bed with the other, wrapping his arms around him.

"Goodnight, cutie," Awsten whispered into the nape of Geoff's neck, closing his eyes.

"Bonne nuit tu es incroyable," Geoff whispered back.


End file.
